la navidad en peligro
by isa96magica
Summary: este año sera la ultima navida ¿sera cierto? o podran salvarla, si quieren salvarla necesitaran regresar en el tiempo y tratar que la gente crea en la navidad
1. Chapter 1

**hola chicas dijieron que querian finc de navidad y aqui esta el primer capitulo**

* * *

><p>Isabel en su sueño<p>

Estoy tan feliz de poder jugar contigo, eres un gran amigo, este día es el mejor conocí a un gran amigo que ama la navidad y que tiene un gran corazón por lo que la disfrutare tanto como sea posible, sé que ya no te volveré a ver pero quiero decirte algo eres el mejor amigo que he tenido. Todo el día jugamos con la nieve con los demás niños y vimos los renos y claro tuvimos la visita del taller de papa Noel pero mañana en la noche todo acaba ellos regresaran a sus hogares y yo me quedare con mi familia y no los volveré a ver como todos los años, siempre es lo mismo es por eso que intentaba no bajar pero Algodón me obligo y fue el mejor día, aquel día que conocí al mejor niño del mundo, aquel niño con el que hice la promesa de que lo volvería a ver algún día

Fuera del sueño

Algodón- vamos despierta ya es tarde

Isabel- (Despierta) Castiel

Algodón- otra vez soñaste con Castiel

Isabel- sí, sabes no he podido olvidarlo

Algodón- (triste) lamento mucho que no lo puedas ver mas

Isabel- (lo abraza) no es tu culpa la primera regla es que no sepan que existimos sino que crean en nosotros de esa manera la magia existe

Algodón- te has vuelto más madura, antes hubieras hecho todo lo posible para que tu padre te dejara ir a verlo

Isabel- sé que debo cumplir las reglas

Algodón- sabes olvidas la más importante

Isabel- ¿Cuál?

Algodón- cree en la magia y tu deseó de navidad se cumplirá

Isabel- (lo abraza) eres el mejor Algodón

Isabel

Me levante de mi cama y me aliste con mi típica ropa con colores navideños, hola me llamo Isabel, tengo 18 años, mi cabello es negro y mis ojos cafés y soy la hija de una persona algo especial esa persona es papa Noel, si se preguntan por mi madre les diré que ella murió al tenerme pero sé que siempre está a mi lado en mi corazón bien faltan solo algunos días para Navidad y tengo que prepararme para dar el tour por el taller de santa a aquellos niños que tendrán el honor de estar un día en el polo norte como todos los años así que a prepararme perfectamente

Isabel- Algodón vamos a ver cómo van los demás duendes con los regalos

Algodón- si

En el taller

Isabel- ¿Dónde está Tije?

Algodón- creo que debe estar con los renos

Isabel- vamos por ella (con los renos) Tije ¿estás aquí?

Tije- ¿Qué sucede?

Isabel- deberías de estar preparándote para

Tije- lo sé (preocupada)

Isabel-¿te sucede algo Tije?

Tije- no nada, voy a hacer mi trabajo

Algodón- ¿Qué le pico?

Isabel- no lo sé ¿la seguimos?

Algodón- paso

Isabel- vamos Algodón sé que quieres

Algodón- solo unos minutos

Comenzamos a seguir a Tije sé que algo le preocupa y quiero ayudarla porque es una de mis amigas bueno todos en el polo son mis amigos, pero cada uno es especial para mí y cuando los veo preocupados no puedo evitar ayudarlos, Tije entro a la oficina de mi padre y escuchamos su conversación

Tije- señor está seguro que este año no habrá invitados

Noel- lo estoy los años ya no son como antes, los niños pronto dejaran de creer en mi

Tije- pero si seguimos haciendo esto estoy segura que

Noel- ya no es como antes, creo que esta será nuestra última navidad a no ser que mágicamente puedan regresar la magia

Isabel- (entra) padre no debes de darte por vencido

Noel- Isabel, Algodón ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Isabel-no puedes permitir que la navidad desaparezca

Noel- ya no hay nada que hacer hija mía

Isabel- por favor déjame intentar algo iré a las ciudades y intentare que todos crean en la navidad

Noel- no es tan fácil

Isabel- ¿por favor déjame intentarlo?

Noel- pero solo faltan unos días para navidad

Isabel- déjame por favor are que los niños crean también lo intentare con los mayores

Noel- no puedo dejarte ir tu sola

Algodón- yo la acompañare

Tije- ¿por favor señor no pierda las esperanzas?

Noel- bien te dejare ir pero tendrás mucho cuidado

Isabel

Después de convencer a mi padre subí con algodón y Tije para preparar el plan el cual era regresar en el tiempo con el poder que queda de la navidad y buscar a las personas que puedan mandar el deseó de la navidad con sus corazones a todas las personas

Noel- lista mi niña

Isabel- lo estoy padre

Noel- recuerda que regresaras este mismo día al polo norte para empezar el tour con esas personas que te ayudaron y empezar la navidad

Isabel- lo sé, te prometo que lo lograre

Isabel

Algodón y yo nos preparamos para el viaje utilizando la única magia que quedaba para regresar el tiempo, despertando en una casa para comenzar con nuestro objetivo

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haiga gustado el capitulo, este sera un finc de navidad que intentare actualizar cada semana ya que creo sera un poco largo pero quitando eso a lo importante ¿quien quiere participar? este finc sera su regalo de navidad de mi parte necesito las fichas principales que son las de Lysandro, Nahaniel, Kentin y Armin. los demas personajes los pueden elejir pero solo saldran una vez estos son los datos<strong>

**nombre:**

**edad:**

**lugar donde vive (pais, ciudad)**

**caracteristicas fisicas**

**forma de ser**

**historia de su familia**

**chico (todos menos Castiel)**

**si cre o no en la navidad y que piensa de ella (por favor que no todas las fichas sean que creen tambien tiene que ver de que no creen)**

**extra: (si quieren agregar algo mas)**

**creo que es todo **


	2. Chapter 2

**hola chicasme extrañaron? la semana pasada tengo una excelente escusa que se resume en una palabra Escuela, como ya estoy en las ultimas semanas tengo una tonelada de trabajo que aun no acabo como los examenes imaguinence cada semana un examen nuevo, bueno me tome un tiempo para trerles este capitulo que estara larguito creo que el finc tendra 10 capitulos (dos capitulos por ficha) espero les guste y aqui estan las fichas que participaran  
><strong>

LunaHermosa

NOMBRE: Mishuky Usagi  
>EDAD: 17<br>Lugar donde vive: Argentina, Buenos Aires  
>Características físicas: tiene el pelo largo lacio asta la cintura de un color rojizo, ojos negro oscuro<br>forma de ser: es una chica bastante serrada e inapreciables todo se lo calla, le gusta la lectura y adora a los gatos son sus únicos amigos .  
>historia de la familia: que se le puede decir de su familia, una madre despreocupada y borracha, un padre violento y agresivo, (ella jamas supo lo que es el calor de una familia)<br>chico: MALA ME QUITASTE A MI NOVIO TE VOY A DEMANDA JAJAJA no mentira a mi no me molesta con cualquiera esta bien.  
>extra: tiene un gato que adora de color rubio la cual lo ramo Rubi por sus ojos, algún día quisiera encontrar a alguien quien la quiera de verdad<br>creo o no: ella no cree en ninguna fiesta que tenga como motivo reunir a la familia aunque

**Chico nathaniel**

Black Ross

viva lo hicisteeeeeee participareeee  
>Nombre: Jhoshy Rosswolf<br>Edad:15  
>Lugar donde vive: Japon-Tokyo<br>Caracteristicas fisicas: Es de cabello largo, lasio, con las puntas onduladas, color castaño claro con las puntas de rosa, ojos celeste, tatuaje de Assassins Creed en su brazo, piel blanca, usa ropas oscuras, o colores pasteles oscuros.  
>Forma de ser: Es alegre y divertida, le gusta hacer bromas, ama las festividades no como sus padres que las odian, ella es la persona mas optimista del mundo, tiene un valor, y una violencia, con las personas crueles y presumidad, y que lastiman al mas debil, ama jugr videojuegos, y ver anime, no le gusta perder una partida ni que le quiten la PSP, ama cantar y sueña ser una cantante, que pueda trasmitir alegri a las personas.<br>Historia de su familia: Su familia es rica y adinerada, su familia consiste en su padre Morgan y su madre Lidia, ellos no creen en la navidad y ninguna festividad, a exepccion de Jhoshy, quien cree en cualquier festividad y cree en la navidad, aunque sus padres no la celebren, ella quiere que algun dia lo celebren.  
>Chico. Armin.<br>Cree en la navidad: Ella cree a pesar de que sus padres no.  
>Extra: Su mejor amigo Haru, un poco mayor que ella.<br>Eso es todo, espero participar!

****Chico Armin****

sailorblackrose

*o* se ve interesante (venia a ver si habia capitulo nuevo en tus otras historias pero me atrapo esto)  
>nombre: Nia Kroost<br>edad: 16  
>lugar donde vive: republica checa, praga<br>caracteristicas fisicas: alta, de cabello negro rizado, ojos purpuras y piel palida con unos labios rosados  
>forma de ser: amable pero nerviosa por lo que se le acusa de ser un poco fria cuando en realidad solo no sabe expresarse, cuando entra en confianza resulta ser muy cariñosa y le encanta ayudar a la gente, tambien es muy terca<br>hosrtoria de su familia: fue abandonada en el orfanato por su familia una semana antes de navidad pero gracias a ello se hizo amiga de todos los que viven en el orfanato y los quiere como a su familia, sobretodo a su tutora/dueña del orfanato mara (?) que la adopto  
>chico: kentin<br>ella cree en navidad, de hecho es toda una fanatica loca  
>extra: hace colectas para reunir fondos y comprar regalos a los niños del orfanato<p>

**Chico Kentin**

**m3xiiii**

Nombre: Elysabet Remel Lagarto

Edad:17

Lugar donde viven:España ...Madrid en un edificio bastante antiguo sin ascensos...aunque es un edificio bonito siempre se queja del problema del ascensor

Características fisicas: cabello negro asta la cintura ojos azules grandes con pestañas rizadas debajo de su ojo derecho tiene un lunar pequeñito viste con colores oscuros aunque de vez en cuando si esta de buen humos se pone algo de color llamativo como blancos o rojos

Forma de ser: hay pocas cosas que le gusten ...entre las que están cocinar la poesía y dibujar ...todo lo demás le parece aburrido y sin interés no es una persona que ayude a alguien por ayudar amenos que sea un problema de vida o muerte ...es seria pero eso de ser seria no siempre es algo que la haga sentirse bien por lo que en ocasiones se dedica a molestar a la gente cercana a ella con comentarios y palabras ...sus amistades le siguen la corriente siempre ...los estudios no le interesan para nada para ella son algo que hay que hacer por que sino no tienes vida ...no soporta que su madre le de la lata con ellos

Historia de su familia: su madre es profesora por lo que siempre esta encima de ella diciéndola que tiene que sacar mejores notas ..su padre falleció hace 4 años unos días antes de navidad por lo que las fiestas no le entusiasman demasiado si no fuera por que su hermano de 5 años siempre le molesta con las fiestas de navidad ya que el cumple de su hermano es el mismo día de navidad este año su hermano cumple 6  
>Chico: lysandro<br>cree en la navidad: antes crea tenia fe pero desde que su padre murio no tiene ninguna fe en nada pero su hermano en ocasiones consigue que ella crea cosa que desaparece cuando ve una foto de su padre

ALE JAJA ME ENCANTO EL CAPITULO ESPERARE TU ACTUALIZACION

**Chico lysandro**

_**esas son las fichas espero les guste el cap**_

* * *

><p>Isabel<p>

Hoy comienza una gran misión hacer que las personas vuelvan a creer en la navidad por lo que el plan es buscar a las 9 personas calificadas para entrar en los corazones de las personas y ayudarlas a creer en esta hermosa fiesta que une a las familias no solo son regalos

Algodón- Despierta

Isabel- lo sé ya estoy levantada

Algodón- vamos te prepare el desayuno

Isabel- gracias algodón

Mientras comía mi rico desayuno platicaba con algodón

Isabel-¿bien que aremos contigo? debemos de ahorrar magia hasta terminar nuestra misión

Algodón- ya lo tengo planeado diremos que soy tu hermano menor además recuerda que puedo usar mi magia para desaparecer dos veces al día

Isabel- eso podría funcionar, por cierto en ¿Dónde estamos?

Algodón- en Argentina, Buenos Aires

Isabel- esto es nuevo jamás había visitado otros lugares que no fueran por cielo

Algodón- estamos iguales, creo que ya es hora de salir a buscar a esa persona

EN ALGUNA OTRA PARTE

Mishuky

Mis nombre es Mishuky Usagi tengo 17 años de edad mi cabello es lacio rojizo, mis ojos negros. Me preparo para ir al instituto solo para hacer esos espantosos exámenes que se acercan poco a poco y después se vienen las vacaciones y podre descansar pero al mismo tiempo recuerdo que se acerca esa horrible fecha que odio la navidad, qué sentido tiene si tu familia o más bien si no tienes familia con la cual compartirla esa fiesta que es horrible pero lo único bueno es que solo es una vez al año

Mishuky- Rubi (le hable a mi gatito para darle de comer)

Rubi- miau miau

Mishuky- (se acerca y lo acaricia) vamos come mi mejor amiga no debe tener hambre

Madre- (entra a la cocina) Mishuky dame un vaso de agua y una pastilla me duele mucho la cabeza

Mishuky- (como no te va doler si ayer estuviste de borracha) en eso estoy (le da la pastilla y el agua)

Madre- ¿Dónde está tu padre?

Mishuky- (no sé y no me importa) no ha llegado a casa

Madre- mi cabeza duele, ¿ya hiciste los deberes de la casa?

Mishuky- los are llegando primero iré al instituto

Madre- no entiendo cómo te gusta ir

Mishuky- (es el único lugar en el que puedo estar lejos de ustedes) solo me gusta, bien me voy

Mishuky

El instituto es el único lugar en el que puedo distraerme además de que me gusta aprender. En mi clase soy la mejor pero eso a veces ocasiona envidia y rumores de que soy la consentida por lo que no tengo amigos, la única que tengo es Rubi mi gata. Mientras caminaba en una vuelta me golpee con una chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés que venía con un niño

Isabel- lo siento mucho

Mishuky- también lo siento

MINUTOS ANTES

Algodón-¿Cómo sabremos ¿Quiénes serán los elegidos?

Isabel-(sonrisa) fácil la estrella de navidad

Algodón- tienes razón pero será difícil verla

Isabel- solo hay me mirar a esa persona directamente a los ojos

Algodón- no es tan fácil

Isabel- pero no imposible (me caí al chocar con una chica que no pude evitar mirarla) (susurro) la estrella, lo siento mucho

Mishuky- también lo siento (porque no deja de mirarme)

Isabel- (nos levantamos) lo siento mucho estaba distraída hablando con mi hermano

Mishuky- yo también estaba distraída (mira el reloj) ya es tarde tengo que irme

Isabel- viste eso algodón ella es una de las elegidas

Algodón- no fue tan difícil

Isabel

Ha pasado una semana desde que conocí a la chica elegida que estuve in testiguando por una semana sin que se diera cuenta de que la seguía. Ahora mismo me encuentro en camino al instituto en el que esta ella para poder convencerla de ayudarme

Isabel- hola mi nombre es Isabel tengo 18 años recién cumplidos ¿tienen alguna pregunta?

-¿Qué te gusta?

Isabel- me gustan muchas cosas pero lo que más me gusta es la navidad ya que puedo estar con toda mi familia divirtiéndome, además de ser un día especial no puedo esperar para que llegue

Mishuky-(parece que no nos llevaremos bien)

-todavía faltan un meses para navidad

Isabel- lo se pero no pedo esperar para que llegue

EN EL DESCANZO

Isabel- Hola

Mishuky- hola nuevamente

Isabel- ¿Por qué tan sola?

Mishuky- me gusta estar sola

Isabel- a nadie le gusta estar sola (se sienta a su lado) cuéntame de ti

Mishuky- prefiero no hacerlo además somos muy diferentes se sabe a simple vista

Isabel-(sonrisa) a veces las personas que no tienen nada en común llegan a ser las mejores amigas

Isabel

A pasado una semana y ha sido muy difícil acercarme a Mishuky al principio tenía mi misión pero ahora es una gran amiga como todos en mi hogar y quiero ayudarla con su familia

Mishuky- bien iremos al cine hoy a las 3 de la tarde

Isabel- estaré lista

Mishusky- (aun no entiendo ¿Cómo llegamos a ser amigas?)

Nathaniel- disculpen chicas no tienen que estar en clase

Isabel- (Nathaniel el también tiene la estrella en sus ojos pero primero tengo que convencer a Mishuky además su estrella todavía no está preparada) tenemos la hora libre

Nathaniel- aun así no deberían de estar en los pasillos

Mishuky- no molestamos a nadie

Nathaniel- las reglas son las reglas (se va)

Isabel- (mira algodón ) Mishuky recordé que tengo algo que hacer te veré a la siguiente hora

Mishuky- bien estaré en la biblioteca me gustaría leer un nuevo libro

Mishuky

Me dirigí a la biblioteca una vez llegue me dirigí a la sección de libros policiacos aunque no tengas muchos los que tienen son buenos, tome asiento y comencé a leer la primera página que me gustó tanto que me lo llevare a casa para leerlo más tranquila, cuando me levante choque con alguien

Mishuky- lo siento

Nathaniel- disculpa estaba leyendo mientras caminaba (la mira) Mishuky ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mishuky- que clase de pregunta es esa, claro que leyendo

Nathaniel- perdón es que no pareces alguien que le guste leer

Mishuky- para que sepas me encanta leer es mi segundo amor el primero son los gatos

Nathaniel- (sorprendido) ¿te gustan los gatos?

Mishuky- claro tengo una gatita llamada Rubi

Nathaniel- no lo sabía a mí también me gustan

Mishuky- deberíamos de levantarnos

Nathaniel- tienes razón (mira el libro) ¿te gustan los libros policiacos?

Mishuky- me gustan de todo tipo pero debo de admitir que este está muy interesante

Nathaniel- lo es, lo pongo en el puesto 3 de mi categoría

MIENTRAS TANTO

Algodón- ¿Cuándo le dirás?

Isabel- no es tan fácil y lo sabes

Algodón- sé que tiene una vida difícil pero debemos salvar la navidad, además tenemos a otra persona

Isabel- bien le diré hoy espero y quiera tomar la misión

Algodón- también dile a ese chico Nathaniel

Isabel

Fui a buscar a Moishuky a la biblioteca encontrándomela platicando con Nathaniel tal vez esto sea de ayuda si formaran equipo además Algodón tiene razón queda poco para que sea navidad la próxima semana serán vacaciones y solo tendré dos semanas más para convencerlos de que me ayuden si esta misión resulta tendremos la magia suficiente para volver nuevamente en el tiempo y buscar otra persona

Isabel- Mishuky veo que te llevas bien con Nathaniel

Mishuky- me tengo que ir Nathaniel

Nathaniel- adiós fue un gusta hablar contigo eres una chica muy diferente a como me la imaginaba

DESPUES DE CLASES

Isabel- Mishuky podemos cambiar de planes e ir a mi casa hay algo que quiero contarte

Mishuky- claro (una vez en casa de Isabel)

Isabel- Mishuky tengo que decirte algo importante de mi

Mishuky- te escucho

Isabel- sabes te había contado que mi familia trabaja mucho y por eso no los veo, tal vez esto lo escuches como una broma pero no lo es, mi familia está conformada por muchas personas de baja estatura, mi madre murió cuando era niña, y mi padre es algo especial él es papa Noel

Mishuky- dime ¿quieres que no me lo tome como broma? ¿Qué pretendes? Molestarme sabes que odio la navidad

Isabel- lo se pero es la verdad, en realidad regrese al pasado gracias a un poco de magia para intentar salvarla para eso necesito encontrar las personas que puedan tener y transmitir ese sentimiento de amor navideño para que las personas crean nuevamente si no lo logro la navidad desaparecerá al igual que mi familia

Mishuky- no me digas tu familia son los duendes

Isabel- si uno de ellos algodón

Mishuky- tu hermano

Isabel- sé que es difícil creerme pero tú eres la indicada

Mishuky-si fuera verdad ¿Por qué yo? Sabes que odio la navidad

Isabel- la prueba está en tus ojos tienes la estrella de navidad al igual que Nathaniel, tienes que creerme por favor

Mishuky- creo que es hora de irme( se fue)

Isabel- ¿ahora qué hago algodón?

Algodón- no darse por vencida, estoy seguro que lo lograras

Isabel- eso espero solo quedan tres semanas

Isabel

La siguiente semana paso volando de un día para otro salimos de vacaciones y durante ese tiempo Mishuky no me hablo pero yo no deje de insistir hacia todo lo posible para intentar convencerla, entiendo todo lo que siente su familia esta desunida y por eso no quiere creerme por lo que le mostrare el poder de la navidad

Mishuky

Por fin llegaron las vacaciones y no tendré que soportar a Isabel insistiéndome para creer en la navidad y lo mejor las cartas diciendo tienes la estrella de navidad en tus ojos. Solo faltan dos semanas para navidad y tengo planeado pasar el día viendo películas con Rubí. Una mañana me levante y fui como siempre a bañarme una vez termine me mire al espejo pero esta vez me mire más detenidamente sin saber porque, me acerque más y mire algo en mis ojos que brillaba era algo parecido a una estrella pero esto no debe ser verdad, me olvide de lo que vi y Sali

Isabel

Bien es hora de poner en marcha mi plan, espere a que Mishuky saliera de la casa para tocar y que me recibiera su madre para platicar con ella

-así que eres amiga de mi hija si quieres esperarla

Isabel- gracias pero en realidad quería conocer a su madre y a su padre

-mi esposo no está ¿Por qué te interesamos?

Isabel- señora usted quiere a su hija?

-(no dice nada)

Isabel- sabe a veces el sentimiento del amor es tapado por una capa negra pero el sigue ahí tratando de salir

-¿Qué quieres?

Isabel- nada en realidad, sabe vendré otro día a conocer a su esposo

AL SIGUIENTE DIA

-dime que quieres

Isabel- (sonrisa) solo quería conocerlo soy amiga de su hija

-bien ya te puedes ir

Isabel-sabe si usa ese tono de voz asustara a la gente y pensara que los golpeara

-¿Qué te importa? No hables como si me conocieras

Isabel- sonrisa) sabe a veces las personas se vuelven frías por tener miedo de mostrarse como son o para huir de sus problemas

-¿Quién te crees?

Isabel-(sonrisa) sabe la navidad está llegando debería de buscar un regalo

Isabel

Ya ha pasado una semana más y he intentado todo lo posible para poder ayudar a Mishuky solo espero sea suficiente

EN OTRA PARTE

-¿hoy vendrá tu amiga?

Mishuky- ¿Qué amiga?

-como si tuvieras un millón tu amiga de cabello negro que viene siempre y tú no estas

Mishuky

¿Por qué Isabel viene a mi casa? ¿Qué es lo que intenta? Fui a su casa para que me de una explicación

Mishuky- dime porque

Isabel- ahora no es buen momento para hablar Algodón está muy enfermo

Mishuky- que tiene (lo mire se veía muy mal)

Isabel- se debilita cada vez más a causa de que nos quedamos sin magia

Mishuky- siques con eso de seguro solo necesita un médico, me voy a y deja de ir a mí casa

Isabel

Solo queda una semana más para navidad y la magia se acaba lo que ocasiona que Algodón se debilite además no puedo ni siquiera decirle a Nathaniel ya que su estrella no está del todo preparada, quedando solo Mishuky. Los días pasaron volando de un día para otro, mañana será noche buena pero no me daré por vencida, nuevamente fui a casa de MIshuky

-¿Qué quieres?

Isabel- hablar con ustedes dos ¿recuerdan cuando eran unidos? (usare lo único de magia que me queda aunque eso implique desaparecer, y si eso pasa me sentiré feliz de que tal vez ayude a Mishuky)

Madre-¿Qué quieres?

Isabel-cuando Mishuky tenía 5 años ustedes celebraban la navidad con alegría hasta que hubo un mal entendido cuando ella tenía 8, usted pensó que su esposa lo engañaba y para no perderla se volvió agresivo con todas las personas para que nadie se la quitara en cambio usted al ver ese comportamiento recurrió a algo para olvidarse eso fue al Alcohol pero olviden eso recuerdan esos momentos cuando eran unidos, ¿Cómo se la pasaban? Ustedes pensaban que siempre estarían unidos ¿Por qué no buscan renacer ese sentimiento? Su hija aunque no lo demuestre esta triste y quiere volver esos días atrás ¿Qué aran?

Mishuky

Hoy es noche buena y Salí a comprar mi comida ya que lo olvide, mientras caminaba veía familias por todos lados no les tome importancia y fui a mi casa a prepararme esta rica comida, mire al cielo y vi una linda estrella, **eres muy bonita** seguí mi camino entrando a la casa y encontrándome con una sorpresa un árbol de navidad y un delicioso olor de la cocina al mirar vi a mi familia y a Isabel

Madre- te estábamos esperando cariño, ven es hora de comer tu amiga vino a acompañarnos

Mishuky- ¿Qué sucede?

Padre- solo nos dimos cuenta de que no nos gustaba nuestro tipo de vida y queremos cambiar espero y nos perdones por todo lo que sufriste

Isabel- tus padres se arrepienten de todo lo que paso, sabes, (sonrisa)

Mishuky- (no lo pude evitar una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y lagrimas cayeron)

Padre- (abrazo) sabes lo siento, tu amiga es especial nos abrió los ojos

Madre- bien es hora de comer, no hay que olvidar a Rubi

Mishuky

No puedo creer lo que pasa mi familia está reunida y estamos todos juntos gracias a Isabel que trate mal pero aun así ella, hable con ella y me dijo que no me preocupara y luego de eso pasamos un divertido rato pero veía que Isabel no se sentía del todo bien

Isabel- Mishuky vamos afuera

Mishuky- (afuera) ¿Qué te pasa?

Isabel- es solo que mi tiempo termino

Mishuky- ¿de qué hablas?

Isabel- use toda la magia que quedaba para ayudarte y cumplir tu deseo mas profundo, y al no poder hacer que más personas crean en la navidad en estos momentos todos en el polo norte estarán desapareciendo

Mishuky- esto es mi culpa si hubiera dicho que si

Isabel- no es tu culpa, sabes me siento feliz por ti

Mishuky- sabes al principio pensaba que todo esto era una tontería pero ya no, quiero seguir viéndote eres mi primera amiga que no es un gato, yo quiero ayudarte que puedo hacer

Isabel- solo puedes ayudarme si aceptas tu ayudarme a salvar la navidad pero tiene que venir de tu corazón

Mishuky- yo te ayudare, quiero ayudarte

Isabel

En ese momento el tiempo se acabó pero al decir esas palabras Mishuky pude recuperar mi poder y volver el tiempo atrás nuevamente

* * *

><p><strong>aqui termina el cap espero les haiga gustado y me voy que tengo tarea que terminar solo les dire<br>**

**Gracias por sus reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola chicas me disculpo por no subir capitulo ayer pero lo traigo hoy lunes, espero les guste**

**en el siguiente capitulo aparecera una nueva ficha sean pacientes recuerden que son dos capitulos por ficha**

* * *

><p>Mishuky<p>

No sabía que es lo que había pasado, todo ocurrió tan de repente, me encontraba en navidad y de pronto todo paso frente a mis ojos a una gran velocidad y de un momento a otro me encontraba un mes antes de navidad ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Isabel- sé que estas sorprendida

Mishuky- ¿Qué paso?

Isabel- es difícil de explicar pero hablaremos más tranquilamente en casa

Algodón- (llega y la abraza) lo lograste ahora hay que ir con el siguiente, solo tenemos que averiguar quién es

Mishuky- me alegro que estés bien Algodón ¿Qué quieres decir con el siguiente?

Isabel- te lo explicare te lo prometo, pero no hay que buscar es Nathaniel

Mishuky-¿Qué tiene que ver Nathaniel aquí?

Isabel- vamos a casa ahí te explicare todo

Mishuky

Fuimos a casa de Isabel donde preparo una taza de chocolate caliente y comenzó a decirme todo de ella y su hogar

Isabel- como sabes soy la hija de papa Noel y la navidad corre peligro de extinguirse

Mishuky-si

Isabel-bien mi padre quería que todo terminara pero me ofrecí a ayudar para que no desapareciera, la navidad es muy importante para mi además si desaparece mi familia también lo ara es por eso que utilice lo único que quedaba de magia para regresar el tiempo y encontrar a las personas que pudieran transmitir el espíritu navideño y lograr que la gente vuelva a creer una de ellas eres tu que gracias al aceptar pude obtener magia nuevamente para regresar el tiempo y encontrar al próximo

Mishuky-dime mi familia será la misma otra vez

Isabel- no ella todavía tienen ese sentimiento de unión es lo que pasa cuando regresa el espíritu navideño veras cada mes en la noche de navidad si no consigo la próxima persona todo desaparecerá en cambio si la consigo volveré al tiempo pero no cambiaran los sentimientos de la persona ayudada en este caso tus padres

Mishuky- bien dime que hacer

Algodón- antes de que digas algo estas débil por usar la magia

Isabel- estoy bien

Algodón- nada de eso te descansaras

Mishuky-¿Qué sucede?

Algodón- usar la magia para viajar por el tiempo es cansado la última vez no fue tan duro porque lo hicimos los dos acompañados de mi amiga Tije y papa Noel pero al hacerlo sola, (la mira) ¿tienes fiebre

Isabel- estoy bien

Mishuky-espera (se acerca y pone su mano en la frente de Isabel) tienes fiebre descansa no te preocupes yo me ocupare de Nathaniel

Isabel- es enserio estoy

Mishuky- descansa

Isabel-(sonrisa) bien pero si necesitas ayuda dime, otra cosa Nathaniel no recuerda la conversación contigo pero no te preocupes lo que paso contigo se quedó en su corazón por ello sabrá que eres especial pero

Mishuky-no me recordara, bien are mi mejor esfuerzo

Isabel- Algodón ayúdala

Mishuky- no te preocupes, Algodón cuídala yo me are cargo, ahora mismo iré a buscar a Nathaniel y le diré todo

Isabel- espera tienes que hacerle creer en la navidad pero sin decirle nada cuando el crea nuevamente hay que decirle todo

Mishuky-eso será más trabajo

Isabel- así es esto en la navidad no se necesita ver para saber que existe

Mishuky- bien ahora iré a hacerme su amiga

Mishuky

Decir las cosas es fácil pero hacerlas no ¿Cómo me convertiré en su amiga? Si no se ni como empezar una conversación, si mi primera amiga fue un gato y mi segunda amiga dio el primer paso ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿de verdad soy la elegida para transmitir ese sentimiento de navidad? Isabel lo transmitió a mi familia y nos volvió a unir pero ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo yo si no soy como ella?

Algodón- no tienes que compararte

Mishuky- (se asusta) ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿les mis pensamientos?

Algodón. No estabas pensando en voz alta

Mishuky- (que vergüenza)

Algodón- volviendo al principio no tienes que compararte tú eres tú y así será, has las cosas a tu manera y saldrán bien aunque tarden o sean rápidas, bien me voy suponía que pasaría algo así por eso te seguí

Mishuky

Algodón se fue y yo volví a mi hogar con un ambiente diferente hasta mis padres me saludaron y todo y me preguntaron de la escuela que ahora que veo no fui. Subí a mi habitación y me quede todo el resto del día en como acercarme a Nathaniel, ¿Cómo comienzo una conversación? ¿de qué tema?

Mishuky- ¿tú qué piensas Rubí?

Rubi-(arriba de un libro) miau

Mishuky- eres grandiosas Rubí un libro con eso me acercare mañana comenzare

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Mishuky

Ayer decidí como acercarme y tengo enfrente a Nathaniel pero no me atrevo ¿Qué hago?

Isabel- Hola Mishuky

Mishuky- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de descansar

Isabel- ya estoy mejor mientras no me esfuerce demasiado, veo que no te atreves a hablarle, ¿quieres ayuda?

Mishuky- no tú no debes esforzarte

Isabel- no te preocupes no me esforzare adema tú le hablaras, ¿dime que tienes pensado?

Mishuky- acercarme a él hablando de libros

Isabel- bien esto aremos (le dice el plan)

Mishuky

Me acerque a donde estaba Nathaniel como si fuera a hablarle y cuando estuve a una distancia considerable Isabel entro a escena

Isabel- (grita) Mishuky encontré tu libro de la novela policiaca

Mishuky- (cerca de Nathaniel) (feliz) gracias amiga por ayudarme a buscarlo sabes que es uno de mis libros favoritos

Isabel- bien me voy tengo algo que hacer (susurra ahora te dejo el resto)(se fue)

Mishuky- (bien ahora a guardar mi libro y que Nathaniel vea el titulo) (se da la vuelta y ve a Nathaniel) buenos días

Nathaniel- buenos días Mishuky veo que te gustan los libros

Mishuky- si me encanta leer (sonó la campana) es hora de ir a clases

Nathaniel- si vamos

EN CLASE

Profesor- bien chicos hoy los pondré en equipos para hacer un trabajo, yo are los equipos (saca una lista) (después de una larga lista) Nathaniel y Mishuky bien esos son todos el trabajo es una maqueta de las estructuras más famosas del mundo escojan uno y con su respectivo reporte

ANTES DE CLASE EN EL SALON

-bien los equipos están formados

Isabel- con que equipos (el profesor salió y yo entre a revisar esa lista) bien cambiare este equipo ahora Nathaniel y Mishuky estarán juntas (Salí antes de que llegara el profe)

AFUERA DE CLASES

Mishuky- así que tú fuiste la responsable

Isabel- necesitabas ayuda, además esta es tu oportunidad conócelo e inténtalo yo me iré a trabajar con mi compañera adiós

Nathaniel- Mishuky debemos ponernos de acuerdo para el trabajo

Mishuky- sí que te parece si vamos a mi casa

Nathaniel- si vamos

Mishuky

Salimos del instituto directo a mi casa donde al llegar mi madre me tenía prepara la comida la verdad esto es extraño pero soy feliz de ser la familia de antes en cuanto a mi padre se fue a trabajar temprano otra sorpresa

-chicos antes de empezar su trabajo coman un poco

Nathaniel-gracias señora

Mishuky- (después de la comida) madre estaremos en mi cuarto trabajando, (antes de subir tome la comida de Rubi) vamos Nathaniel (en mi habitación) Rubí

Rubi- miau

Nathaniel- (sorprendido) tienes un gato

Mishuky- si se llama Rubí (le sirve la comida) es una gran amiga

Nathaniel- es muy linda

Mishuky- veo que te gustan, ¿también tienes gatos?

Nathaniel- no mi mama es alérgica

Mishuky

Después de un largo día haciendo el reporte para la clase solo nos faltaba la maqueta que haríamos mañana en la casa de Nathaniel

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Isabel- ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

Mishuky- solo hicimos el trabajo y descubrí que es un chico agradable, creo que a él le gusta la navidad

Isabel- eso no lo sabemos debes de descubrirlo y en caso de no creer tendrás que hacer lo mismo que yo contigo

Mishuky- espero y le crea en la navidad de no ser así no sabré que hacer

Isabel- sabes que puedes hablar conmigo

AL SALIR DEL INSTITUTO

Nathaniel- antes de entrar a mi casa debo de advertirte que mis padres son especiales

Mishuky- no deben ser tan malos además créeme mis padres también fueron especiales en una época (al entrar supe a que se refería con especiales)

madre-es extraño verte con una chica que no sea Melody para trabajar

Nathaniel-el profesor formo los equipos

Mishuky- (parecen muy estrictos) buenos días mi nombre es Mishuky es un placer conocerlos

Madre-no creo que una joven de tu edad deba vestir así

Mishuky- (vamos solo tengo un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa sin mangas no de su estilo) bueno es mi forma de ser

Padre-¿Cómo van con el trabajo?

Nathaniel- solo falta la maqueta lo demás ya esta

Padre- ¿te ayudo con el trabajo?

Mishuky- claro que lo hice que creen ¿Qué le dejare a su hijo todo el trabajo?

Padre- ¿dime cuáles son tus notas?

Mishuky- mis notas bueno son

Padre- no tienes buenas notas, que haces en el instituto

Mishuky- (ya no lo soporte saque mi boleta de mi mochila ya que nunca las saco y se las mostré una boleta con el único detalle qué tengo 9 en matemáticas) mis notas no son tan malas como puede ver ahora si me disculpa tengo que hacer un trabajo con su hijo (creo que me odiaran)

Mishuky

Terminamos el trabajo al día siguiente lo entregamos y fuimos el mejor en cuanto a Nathaniel y yo somos amigos inseparables pero su hermana es muy molesta conmigo en cuanto a la misión solo faltan 2 semanas para navidad por lo que salimos de vacaciones y me encontrare con Nathaniel para ir al parque

Mishuky- es lindo salir contigo Nathaniel sabes eres mi segundo amigo humano

Nathaniel-¿no tienes muchos amigos?

Mishuky- digamos que no mi única amiga es Rubí después tuve de amiga a Isabel y por ultimo tu

Nathaniel- ¿Por qué? si eres una chica maravillosa

Mishuky- (sonrojada) bueno (le conté toda mi historia)

Nathaniel- ya veo fue difícil tu vida

Mishuky- un poco pero ahora mis padres son diferentes, Nathaniel puedo hacerte una pregunta

Nathaniel- si

Mishuky-sabes se acerca la navidad y ¿Qué te gustaría como regalo? (además de darle un lindo regalo sabré si le gusta la navidad)

Nathaniel- (cambia totalmente) no tienes que regalarme nada

Mishuky- no te gusta la navidad?

Nathaniel- la odio

Mishuky- ¿Por qué?

Nathaniel- solo es una fiesta tonta

Mishuky

Nathaniel se fue enojado bien ahora sé que no cree y tendré que lograr que lo haga ¿pero cómo?, fui a casa de Isabel para que me ayudara

Isabel- ya veo y que tal si averiguas ¿Por qué no le gusta?

Mishuky-¿Cómo are eso?

Isabel- bueno tiene una hermana

Mishuky- imposible que Amber me ayude

Isabel- no lo sabrás si no lo intentas y debes apresurarte solo quedan dos semanas

Mishuky- bien lo are ya que no quiero que desaparezcas además la navidad no es tan mala

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Mishuky- Hola Amber

Amber-¿me hablas a mí?

Mishuky- claro

Amber-¿Qué quieres?

Mshuky-no puedo hablarle a una amiga

Amber- ya dime que buscas

Mishuky- bien lo que quiero es preguntarte algo

Amber-¿Qué?

Mishuky- ¿Por qué a Nathaniel no le gusta la navidad?

amber- ¿Por qué quieres saber?

Mishuky- solo quiero ayudarlo

Amber- no te metas con nuestra familia

Mishuky- ¿es por su familia?

Amber- ya dije que me dejes (se va)

UN RATO MAS TARDE

Nathaniel- ¿tenías que hablar con mi hermana?

Mishuky- me preocupas tenía que intentarlo

Nathaniel- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Mishuky-sabes Nathaniel también odiaba la navidad pero algo me hizo cambiar eso fue un milagro y supe que para hacer ese milagro hay que dar el primer paso

Nathaniel- bien te contare, la navidad es como todos los años mi familia se reúne pero parece como si nadie estuviera

Mishuky- entiendo perfectamente ese sentimiento

Nathaniel- ¿puedes dejarme solo?

DIAS DESPUES

Mishuky- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Isabel- (pensando) un regalo así tendrás una excusa para ir a su casa

Mishuky-¿Qué?

Isabel- (la toma de la mano) vamos solo quedan unos días

EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL

Mishuky- ¿Qué podre regalarle?

Isabel- tú lo conoces bien

Mishuky- un libro policiaco no fallara

Isabel-bien a la librería (en la librería) bien ahora que tenemos el regalo iremos a comprar ropa elegante

Mishuky-¿Qué? pero

Isabel- sabiendo como son los padres de Nathaniel estoy segura que lo necesitaras, que tal este vestido es muy bonito

Mishuky- es bonito pero no estoy acostumbrada a usar esa clase de ropa

Isabel- ahora lo usaras, pruébatelo

Mishuky- (sale del probador) perfecto hay que comprarlo

Isabel- vez te dije que te gustaría o es que quieres gustarle a Nathaniel

Mishuky- (sonrojada)

Isabel- ya veo estaba jugando pero tienes mi apoyo

Mishuky- (sonrojada) no es lo que piensas

Isabel- (ríe) has cambiado desde que tus padres son diferentes

Mishuky-¿eso crees?

Isabel- si de alguna forma creo que este es tu verdadero tú y espero que sigamos siendo amigas

UNOS DIAS DESPUES

Isabel-te deseo suerte

Mishuky- no te preocupes no dejare que desaparezcan

Algodón- Gracias Mishuky, en caso de

Mishuky- no digas nada, me voy los veré más tarde

Mishuky

Bien es hora de ir a la casa de Nathaniel, tengo todo lo necesario solo espero poder hacer que crea en la navidad espero poder hacerlo. Camine a su casa cuando llegue pensé que no sería muy educado invitarme sola, así que solo diré que tengo un regalo, espero y funcione, toque el timbre de la puerta recibiéndome la madre de Nathaniel

Mishuky- hola, buenas noches

Madre- quién eres?

Mishuky- (no se acuerda de mí) soy Mishuky la que hiso el trabajo con su hijo

-ya lo recuerdo, estas muy distinta

Mishuky- bueno es una ocasión especial, se encuentra Nathaniel?

Madre- sí, puedes pasar a esperarlo en la sala

Mishuky- gracias (un cambio de ropa y ya me trata mejor sí que se guían por la apariencia)(me senté en el sofá y espere a Nathaniel)

Nathaniel

Me preparaba para otra aburrida navidad en mi familia que aunque la celebremos en realidad no es así en la cena no decimos nada de nada parecemos tan separados como desconocidos. Mi madre entro a mi habitación diciendo que alguien me buscaba, me pregunto quién será? Si le dije a Melody que no viniera, Salí de mi habitación al bajar me encontré con un cabello rojizo con un hermoso peinado

Nathaniel- ¿Mishuky?

Mishuky- (se levanta) hola Nathaniel

Nathaniel

Mishuky se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido y ese peinado que resaltaban sus bellos ojos negros que resaltaban con un brillo inexplicable

Mishuky- Nathaniel te encuentras bien

Nathaniel- (sale de sus pensamientos) si lo siento es solo que (tartamudea) ese vestido te queda lindo (sonrojado)

Mishuky- gracias

Nathaniel-bueno que necesitabas?

Mishuky- es verdad (saca el regalo) sé que esta no es tu fecha favorita pero eso no me impide darte un lindo regalo (se lo da) espero te guste

Nathaniel- gracias ya que estas aquí te gustaría quedarte un rato a no ser de que tengas otro compromiso

Mishuky-puedo quedarme un rato si no te importa (además este vestido lo compre para venir)

Nathaniel- (feliz) bien creo que no falta mucho para la comida vamos (en el comedor)

Amber- quien es tu nueva amiga?

Mishuky- soy yo Amber no me reconoces

Amber- Mishuky pero ¿como? (como es posible que cambie tanto)

Mishuky

Después de impresionar a Amber y al padre de Nathaniel me senté a su lado después de un tiempo entendía a lo que se refería Nathaniel con sus padres, esto parece un velorio, creo que are una travesura pequeña

Mishuky-(le avienta algo a Nathaniel)

Nathaniel- (susurra) ¿Qué haces? No conoces lo que aran mis padres

Mishuky- no me preocupan además es navidad y esto parece velorio

Nathaniel- pero

Mishuky- confía en mi (la verdad no sé qué estoy haciendo) (lanza comida al plato del padre) (ríe) buen tiro Amber

Padre- Amber

Amber- yo no fui

mishuky- no fuiste tu? Lo siento Nathaniel buen tiro

Nathaniel- este

AFUERA DE LA CASA

Algodón- segura ¿Qué puedes usar magia?

Isabel- claro estoy perfectamente adema tenemos la ayuda de la estrella de navidad

Algodón- bien usa tu magia

Isabel- (por favor estrella de navidad ayúdame) allá voy (utilice mi magia)

EN CASA DE NATHANIEL

Madre- (lanza comida a su esposo y comienza a reír)

Nathaniel

No entiendo nada mis padres se hubieran enojado pero fue al contrario era la primera vez que había risas en mi familia y era divertido después de un rato Mishuky salió al patio junto conmigo

Nathaniel- no sé qué hiciste pero fue divertido

Mishuky- no fui yo fue la magia de la navidad sabes Nathaniel yo tampoco creía en ella hasta que mi familia cambio gracias a mi amiga que me enseño lo maravilloso de esta época, sabes mi amiga puede morir en cualquier momento

Nathaniel- te refieres a Isabel?

Misuky- si una vez ya lo estuvo pero sobrevivió gracias a que creí en la navidad y la ayude, sabes tengo una misión en la cual quiero que me ayudes

Nathaniel- cual

Mishuky- ayúdame esparcir la magia de la navidad (le explica todo sobre Isabel)

Nathaniel- no sé qué creer

Mishuky- por favor te pido tu ayuda

Nathaniel- no sé qué pensar pero sé que tú eres especial sé que lo dices de corazón por lo que te ayudare

Mishuky- (lo abraza) gracias

Isabel

En cuanto acepto mi magia regreso y esta vez Algodón me ayudo a volver en el tiempo

Isabel- que lindos se ven juntos

Nathaniel- (sorprendido) ¿Qué sucedió?

Isabel- (le explica todo) gracias Nathaniel por aceptar ahora su misión será que las personas crean en la navidad, nos veremos después tengo que irme

Mishuky- prométeme que nos veremos otra vez

Isabel- prometido (susurra) y prométeme que la próxima vez que nos veamos le abras dicho tus sentimientos a Nathaniel, adiós

Mishuky- (sonrojada)

Nathaniel- ¿Qué te dijo?

Mishuky- nada, vamos tenemos que empezar

Mishuky

Pasaron los días y como dijimos cada vez ayudábamos a más personas, cada vez había más gente que creía en la navidad y cada vez que pasaba el tiempo regresaba pero eso no les quitaba de sus corazones la navidad espero y nuestro trabajo funcione, en cuanto a Nathaniel somos inseparables pero todavía no me declaro

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haiga gustado muchas gracias a todas por sus hermosos reviews<strong>

**_LunaHermosa_**

**_Black Ross_**

**_sailorblackrose_**

**_m3xiiii_**

**_anti456_**

_**Gracias a todas por desearme suerte con los examenes de los cuales ya termine pero tengo que seguir llendo a la escuela por calificaciones decenme suerte en la que me falta o si no me ire a recursar aunque no hay mucha posibilidad, el miercoles es el ultimo dia y podre escribir tranquilamente y espero terminar este finc para antes de navidad**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_


	4. Chapter 4

**hola** **a todas se que me tarde en acualizar este finc pero bueno tal vez me entiendan tenia la inspiracion pero a la vez no, pero bueno aqui tienen el finc con la ficha de Black Ross**

**antes de empesar les tengo una pregunta creo que este finc me tardare y no estoy segura de terminarlo asi que decidan quieren que lo siga subiendo asi y tardarme mas o hago los capitulos mas cortos ustedes decidan pero are lo posible para terminarlo sin mas que decir aqui el capitulo**

* * *

><p>Isabel<p>

Esta ya es la tercera vez que viajo en el tiempo lo que me tiene un poco cansada ya que es un poco difícil y más si es una persona lo bueno es que Algodón me ayudo. Ahora nos encontramos en Japon-Tokyo un lugar impresionante podría decir pero demasiados edificios para mi gusto

Algodón- (entra a la habitación) ¿Cómo te sientes?

Isabel-tu también deberías descansar Algodón

Algodón- no te preocupes por mi tú debes mejorar lo bueno fue que la estrella de navidad nos ayudo

Isabel- tienes razón (sentí algo) ¿sentiste eso?

Algodón- si es magia

Isabel- parece que una nueva persona cree en la navidad (feliz) gracias Mishuky y Nathaniel, ahora tengo la energía suficiente para buscar a la próxima persona que nos ayudara, vamos Algodón

Salimos de una pequeña casa la cual usa mi padre cuando tiene que descansar en algún lugar durante su viaje lo bueno es que tenemos casas pequeñas por el mundo sino creo que dormiría en la calle con frio

MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUNA OTRA PARTE

Jhoshy

Mi nombre es Jhoshy Rosswolf tengo 15 años de edad mi cabello es largo lacio, con puntas onduladas y de color castaño con las puntas rosas mis ojos son de un color celeste, tengo un tatuaje de tatuaje de Assassins Creed en mi brazo, piel blanca y eso es todo sobre mi descripción, bien hoy es lunes y solo falta una semana para salir de el instituto y comenzar las vacaciones así que me tengo que ir antes de que sea tarde aunque ya no hacemos nada me tienen obligada a ir, baje a la cocina a hacer mi rico desayuno

Madre- Jhoshy ¿Cómo van tus calificaciones?

Jhoshy- todavía no me las dan

Madre- pero debes de saber cómo te fue, es decir estudiaste

Jhoshy- (en realidad ese día estuve conociendo gente por internet que quisiera jugar conmigo una partida online pero estoy segura que me sacare mínimo un 9 pero ella no se conforma con ello) pues

Madre- no me digas que bajaras tus notas, sabes que tenemos que tener nuestro futuro asegurado para seguir teniendo los lujos de ahora

Jhoshy- lo se, lo se pero

Madre- nada de eso sabes que tu heredaras la empresa de tu padre y para eso debes tener las mejores notas, es por eso que vas a unos de los mejores institutos de Japón

Jhoshy- (no dice nada)

Madre- le diré a tu padre sobre esto

Jhoshy- (no si lo haces de seguro me quitara mis videojuegos y el internet) espera mamá lo que quise decir es que (piensa) lo que pasa es que todavía no me dan la boleta para asegurarme que estén correctas ya sabes que a veces se equivocan los profesores (podre tener un poco más mis pasatiempos)

Madre- a era eso bien espero verlas pronto

Jhoshy

Hice mi desayuno y me fui al instituto en el coche que acaban de comprar mis padres, claro que le tenemos chofer que nos lleva a todas partes, en cuanto a mis padres ellos esperaban un niño que pudiera heredar la empresa de mi padre la cual es artistas él se encarga de todos ellos y todo lo demás pero tuvieron una hija y al no poder tener otro y no querer adoptar me dejaron toda la responsabilidad a mi desde que era una niña he estado estudiando toda clase de cosas diferentes, inglés, español, chino etc, español, matemáticas, física por grandes horas no fue hasta que pude cumplir mis 15 años que tuve más libertad por estar en el instituto ya que ellos creen que estoy estudiando en mi cuarto en realidad estoy jugando o platicando con mis amigos por internet sobre videojuegos y cuando ellos salen y me dejan sola me dedico a cantar aunque no sé porque lo hago mi sueño es ser una gran cantante pero no podre cumplir ese sueño ya que mi futuro está arreglado.

-señorita ya llegamos

Jhoshy- gracias (pongan cualquier nombre)

Baje del coche y entre al instituto a hacer nada como dije ya terminamos pero me obligan a venir pero es de ayuda ya que puedo jugar en mi PSP o conectarme a internet para jugar con compañeros claro esta no de esta escuela ya que a muchos no les gusta o tal vez si pero a sus padres no

-hola Jhoshy

Jhoshy- hola chicas

-¿Cómo crees que saldrás en tus notas?

-yo digo que sacare un 10 fácilmente

Jhoshy- yo no se, pero hablemos de otra cosa

-bien ¿Qué aran en navidad?

-la pasare con mi novio

-iré con mi familia de vacaciones ¿tu Jhoshy?

Jhoshy- no tengo nada en especial planeado

-vamos debes tener algo

Jhoshy- tal vez cantare en el parque

-eso ¿es todo? Eres un poco rara (se van)

-no es su culpa sabes que sus padres odian la navidad

- lo olvide

Jhoshy

Las chicas se fueron ¿no tienen algo mejor que hacer que chismear de mi vida?, bien lo mejor ahora será conectarme a internet tal vez Armin este conectado y podamos jugar un poco, Armin es un amigo de internet con el cual tengo momentos divertidos jugando pero no lo conozco personalmente, pero al parecer no se encuentra así que me puse a jugar cuando me aburrí y comencé a mirar por la ventana mi vista se fijó en un punto del otro edificio de la escuela vi claramente a una chica que caía de el inmediatamente me levante y Salí corriendo a ese lugar

MIENTRAS TANTO

Isabel

Buscaba por todas partes pero no podía encontrar a nadie que tuviera la estrella de navidad en sus ojos para poder ayudarme tanto que sin saber cómo comencé en la azotea de un edificio de 3 pisos

Algodón- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Isabel- tal vez podamos encontrar a alguien desde aquí

Algodón- ¿Cómo veras los ojos de una persona desde aquí?

Isabel- tienes razón pero tiene bonita vista

Algodón- eso si ¿Cómo te sientes?

Isabel-algo cansada

Algodón- deberías descansar te está afectando la situación, aunque no entiendo como si yo soy el que tiene que estar débil (piensa) espera no será que estas usando magia

Isabel

Estoy muy preocupada por la situación si esto sigue así Algodón podría desaparecer por lo que uso magia para que no le afecte pero eso me cansa un poco más de lo normal por lo que mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar y caí pero gracias a Algodón que me grito pude utilizar magia para aterrizar y salvarme

Algodón- ¿te encuentras bien? (enojado) eso te pasa por utilizar magia de mas

Isabel- eso lo hice para que no desaparezcas (apareció una chica por lo que Algodón se escondió)

Jhoshy

Corrí lo más rápido que pude al edificio pero nunca paso por mi mente decirle a algún maestro solo llegue y me encontré con una sorpresa una chica estaba tirada en el suelo pero no tenía nada de nada ¿será la misma que vi? ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación? Y ¿Quién es ella nunca la vi en la escuela?

Isabel

Cuando esa chica llego la mire a los ojos, quien lo diría es la chica que busco pero no tuve fuerzas para decir nada porque me desmalle

Jhoshy- ¿te encuentras bien?

Jhoshy

Esa chica no dejaba de mirarme y de un momento a otro se desmayó, no sabía que hacer así que la lleve a la enfermería de la escuela y como pensé esta chica no es estudiante de aquí. Han pasado 7 horas las mismas que el instituto y esta chica siguen dormida y no despierta por lo que la lleve a mi casa en fin y al cabo mi madre me mandó un mensaje diciendo que ella y mi padre saldrían por trabajo y no llegarían dentro de un mes como todos los años estaré sola en navidad

Isabel

Tengo que despertar, no dejare morir a la navidad aunque sea difícil hay personas que me ayudan y no me rendiré. Abrí mis ojos mirando que esta no era mi habitación ¿Dónde estoy? Ahora que recuerdo esa chica tenía la estrella en sus ojos, tengo que encontrarla, se escuchó la puerta y entro esa chica

Jhoshy- parece que despertaste, soy Jhoshy

Isabel- Isabel ¿Dónde estoy?

Jhoshy- en mi casa te encontré y te desmayaste

Isabel- ya recuerdo (donde estará Algodón)

Jhoshy- puedes decirme ¿Qué hacías en mi escuela si no perteneces a ella?

Isabel- bueno (¿Qué digo) yo me perdí

Jhoshy- no te creo

Isabel- bien estaba buscando a mi hermanito que salió corriendo

Jhoshy- no te creo además estoy segura de que te vi en la azotea cayendo

Isabel- (ahora que hago, y si le digo la verdad pero no sé si crea o no en la navidad lo mejor será primero investigarlo) debió ser tu imaginación no hay manera que alguien no se lastime a esa altura

Jhosy- tienes razón (debió ser mi imaginación) lo siento mucho si quieres te presto el teléfono para hablarle a tu hermano

Isabel

Jhoshy me dio el teléfono y fingí hablarle a Algodón para decirle que estaba bien y todo lo demás después me quede un momento con Jhoshy conociéndola

Isabel- así que tus padres no les gusta ninguna fiesta

Jhoshy- así es son unos aburridos desde que nací creo son así

Isabel- pero a ti te gustan ¿Qué haces en navidad?

Jhoshy- canto canciones navideñas en el gran árbol

Isabel- maravilloso ¿sabes cantar?

Jhoshy- algo

Isabel- canta algo

Jhoshy

Es la primera vez que alguien me pide que cante ya que nadie me ha escuchado cantar ya que lo oculto de mis padres y mis compañeros de clase para que no se los digan pero creo que no es mala idea mostrarle mi vos así que comencé a cantar una canción navideña una vez termine se impresiono

Isabel- maravillosa sí que tienes un don

Jhoshy- ¿tú crees?

Isabel- claro (ahora creo que entiendo porque la estrella te escogió) deberías de ser una cantante

Jhoshy- (suspira)

Isabel- ¿Qué sucede?

Jhoshy

La pregunta seria ¿Qué me sucede a mí? Te conté todo de mi incluso lo de mi sueño que jamás podre cumplir y es la primera vez que te veo pero me transmites confianza que no sé cómo decirlo

UNA SEMANAS DESPUES

Jhoshy

Bien Salí de vacaciones por lo que estoy feliz, además he hecho una amiga nueva y como imaginaba mis padres se enteraron de mis notas la cual solo era un 9 en matemáticas pero para ellos fue suficiente para volver y castigarme dejándome sin internet y obligándome a quedarme en mi cuarto estudiando y ellos se quedaran dos semanas después volverán a su viaje y me dejaran sola para navidad, escucho un ruido que conozco bien es Isabel que subió a mi habitación que se encuentra en el segundo piso

Jhoshy- aun no entiendo cómo puedes subir

Isabel- secreto (mira la laptop) veo que no estudias más bien vez noticias

Jhoshy- si esas personas deberían de recibir un gran castigo por lastimar a ese pequeño

Isabel- también lo creo, pero hablemos de algo mas ¿Cuándo saldrás?

Jhoshy- dentro de dos semanas mis padres no me perdonan un nueve ellos quieren que sea perfecta

Isabel- (suspira) te entiendo pero no de esa manera al contrario a veces pensaba que yo debo ser perfecta por el trabajo de mi padre pero un amigo me ayudo a darme cuenta que solo debo ser yo misma

Jhoshy- eso no funciona conmigo mis padres quieren que sea perfecta

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

Isabel- solo faltan dos semanas para navidad ¿te parece si vamos al gran árbol a cantar?

Jhoshy- me gustaría pero si mis padres

Isabel- ellos no se darán cuenta

Jhoshy- como estas tan segura?

Isabel- fácil, hermanito ven (entro Algodón)

Algodón- hola

Isabel- él es mi hermano Algodón el té ara el favor de estar en tu habitación

Jhoshy- bien pero qué tal si mis padres me hablan

Isabel- fácil mi hermano sabe imitar las voces

Algodón- (susurra) ¿segura que puedes utilizar magia)

Isabel- si no te preocupes (mira a Jhoshy) bien bienes

Jhoshy- claro vámonos pero no quiero saltar desde la ventana

Isabel- no te preocupes traje una escalera esta abajo solo hay que esconderla

Jhoshy-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Isabel- tu chofer me ayudo

Jhoshy

No me creía que en realidad hubiera una escalera fuera de mi ventana pero era verdad esto si que es nuevo una vez bajamos nos fuimos al gran árbol que era hermoso y eso que falta para navidad ese día de seguro será mejor, en fin comencé a cantar y la gente se comenzó a reunir y al final me aplaudieron

Isabel

Sabía que Jhoshy podía transmitir sentimientos atraves de las canciones que canta ya que están llenas de sentimiento ahora solo me falta convencerla para que me ayude pero primero ayudarla

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

Jhoshy

Solo falta una semana para navidad y como mis padres dijeron me regresaron el internet y se fueron a trabajar bueno aunque sea tengo a Isabel que le pediré que pase navidad conmigo y también a su hermano

Jhoshy-entonces ¿quieres pasar aquí la navidad?

Isabel- lo siento pero tengo algo que hacer ese día lo siento mucho Jhoshy

Jhoshy- no hay problema

Isabel- sabes sabía que la estrella de navidad concede deseos si estos se desean con fuerza y no lastiman a nadie

Jhoshy- ¿Por qué me lo dices?

Isabel- estoy segura que tus verdadero deseo se cumplirá, me tengo que ir así que te veré pronto

Isabel

Bien mi plan es ir con los padres de Jhoshy y saber porque odian la navidad. Seguí a los padres de Jhoshy

Algodón- lista para utilizar magia

Isabel- si la magia ha aumentado bastante

Utilice mi magia y pude ver porque los padres de Jhoshy odian la navidad y porque mientes acerca de su trabajo ya que no vienen a trabajar y pude verlo todo ellos esperaban un hijo que nacería la noche de navidad pero ese hijo no pudo nacer, después tuvieron a Jhoshy que querían cuidarla de la mejor manera posible y querían lo mejor para ella pero no lo hicieron de una buena manera ya que se siguen culpando de la muerte de su primer hijo y huyen queriendo olvidar ese recuerdo

FALTAN 3 DIAS PARA NAVIDAD

-¿Quién eres niña?

Isabel- hola me llamo Isabel y soy un espíritu de la navidad que viene

Antes de terminar me cerraron la puerta en la cara

Algodón- te dije que no era buena idea

Isabel- no se me ocurrió otra forma de acercarme, lo intentare otra vez

Entre a su casa gracias a la magia y al verme se asustaron

Isabel- no teman vengo a traerles un mensaje de la navidad

Padre- aléjate de mi esposa y de mi espíritu malvado

Isabel- (se quita la gorra) no soy malvada para que lo sepa

Madre- tan solo es una niña

Isabel- no soy una niña tengo 18 además soy más alta que usted señora

Madre- (enojada) no me digas señora no soy tan vieja

Isabel- bien regresando a lo que venía soy el espirito de la navidad y he sido enviada por la estrella de la navidad a darles in mensaje (algodón apago la luz)

Ambos- (asustados) que quieres

Isabel- primeramente (le ruge el estómago)

Algodón- te dije que comieras antes de venir

Isabel- algodón silencio arruinaste mi actuación

Algodón- lo siento

Isabel- ni modo enciende la luz

Después de que me rugiera el estómago por hambre los padres de Jhoshy me invitaron a cenar, al parecer no son tan malos después de eso les explique a que venía lo que sentía Jhoshy y que ellos no tienen la culpa de nada también hable de los sueños de mi amiga y les recordé su niñez haciendo crecer un sentimiento de amor

Madre-todavía estamos a tiempo de llegar con ella y pasar la navidad

Padre- si tomamos el primer avión si llegaremos antes vamos

Ambos- gracias fantasmas de la navidad

Isabel- el realidad soy amiga de su hija y tengo que volver a mi casa ¿no les importa si?

Madre- si no te preocupes nosotros pagamos tu pasaje

Isabel- (feliz) gracias (la magia se acaba y es mejor ahorrarla)

Isabel

Llegamos a Japón la noche de navidad ya que los aviones estaban cancelados y no había ningún viaje por suerte la magia regreso y pude utilizarla solo faltaba que los padres llegaran

Jhoshy

Acabo de llegar a mi casa después de cantar en el gran árbol, ahora me preparo para cenar sola ya que nadie estará conmigo hasta Isabel se desapareció toda la semana y yo pensaba que solo sería navidad pero que importa entre a mi casa y escuche ruido en la sala al llegar a ella me sorprendí al ver a mis padres sentados

Madre- Jhoshy (la abraza) te esperábamos para cenar vamos

No entiendo nada de lo que pasaba pero me sentía feliz era la primera vez que mi familia se reunía y a la vez me entere de cosas que no sabía cómo la de mi hermano y que Isabel viajo solo para decirles de mi esto era nuevo nadie había hecho algo así ahora entiendo porque no estuvo esta semana. Mire por loa ventana y ahí se encontraba, Salí al patio

Jhoshy-mis padres me dijeron todo

Isabel- ¿también lo del fantasma?

Jhoshy-¿Cuál fantasma?

Isabel- olvídalo ahora lo importante es decirte esto

Jhoshy

Isabel me conto todo sobre ella no podía creerlo tenia frente a mí la hija de papa Noel y a uno de sus duendes, no dude en ella y acepte ayudarla y luego de eso me encontraba en la escuela, era de día y mi reloj marcaba las 8 de la mañana ¿Qué sucedió?

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haiga gustado muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews<strong>

**_LunaHermosa_**

**_Black Ross_**

**_sailorblackrose_**

**_m3xiiii_**

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_


	5. Chapter 5

**hola a todas parece que este fin no lo termine a tiempo pero eso no quiere decir que lo deje lo terminare pero me tardare un poco espero lo disfruten  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jhoshy<p>

Mi reloj marcaba las 8 de la mañana y me encontraba en el instituto no sabía nada de lo que ocurría hasta que Isabel me explico todo de que cada vez regresare al pasado hasta que todas las personas que tenga la estrella de navidad estén completas y puedan hacer que la magia regrese

Jhoshy- entonces tengo que buscar otra persona

Isabel- si según la estrella aquí hay otra persona

Jhoshy- ¿Qué es exactamente la estrella de navidad?

Isabel- básicamente es el poder de la navidad, mientras más personas crean en ella más hermosa es

Algodón- ya basta de platica Isabel tienes que descansar

Isabel- no te preocupes

Jhoshy- ¿Por qué tiene que descansar?

Algodón- utilizo magia para viajar en el tiempo es muy cansado usarla

Jhoshy- no te preocupes los acompaño a su casa y después comenzare con mi misión ¿pero cómo reconoceré a esa persona?

Algodón- mirándola directamente a los ojos si ves la estrella de navidad esa persona es

Jhoshy- eso es complicado

Isabel- pero si te esfuerzas lo conseguirás

Algodón- díselo a ella se subió a la azotea de tu escuela para buscarte sin pensar que desde esa altura no podría ver pero te encontró al caerse

Jhoshy- sabía que si te habías caído

Isabel- buen si y ahora te dejo o Algodón no me dejara tranquila

Jhoshy- te acompañare

Isabel- gracias pero tienes clases

Jhoshy- que

Isabel- regresar el tiempo no quiere decir que ya asististe a la escuela

Jhoshy- (preocupada) tengo que apurarme o me bajaran la calificación (sale corriendo)

Jhoshy

Se me olvido completamente las clases aunque no hagamos nada me toman asistencia por suerte llegue a tiempo y intente mirar a mis compañeros a los ojos pero ninguno tenía la estrella de navidad

-jhoshy ¿Qué tanto me miras?

Jhoshy- nada

-estas muy rara no dejas de ver a las personas

Jhoshy-es normal mirar a la gente

-si pero mirarla directamente a los ojos y no dejar de mirarla

Jhoshy- no pasa nada o si

-no pero respeta a los demás es incómodo que las mires directamente sin parpadear

Jhoshy

Entiendo muy bien lo que dicen mis compañeros hasta a mí me da pena mirarlos directamente pero tengo que hacerlo, cuando termine en mi salón me puse un rato en el celular para conectarme a Facebook y platicar con un amigo de nombre Armin por suerte estaba conectado así no me aburriré mientras acaban las clases

Armin- ¿Qué te parecería conocernos para jugar una buena partida?

Jhoshy-me encantaría pero ¿Qué día?

Armin- bueno yo ya estoy de vacaciones así que puedo cualquier día que gustes

Jhoshy- que suerte yo aún estoy en la escuela (nuevamente) que te parece mañana a las 3 de la tarde

Armin- de maravilla ya quiero conocerte, estoy tan emocionado que mi hermano me dice que deje de gritar

Jhoshy- jajajajajajajajajajajaja bueno me tengo que ir las clases terminaron y tengo algo que hacer

Bien espero a Isabel no le importe que me encuentre mañana con Armin, sé que tengo que cumplir una misión pero tengo un gran deseo de conocer a Armin ya que es el único con el que puedo entretenerme con una partida. Regrese a casa y mire a mi padre con una caja

Jhoshy-¿Qué es eso?

Padre- el árbol de navidad

Jhoshy- (se me olvido por completo lo de mis padres) (emocionada) ya quiero ponerlo

Padre- lo aras tu amiga Isabel está arriba esperándote para ponerlo

Me pregunto que hace aquí si tenía que descansar para recuperar sus energías, entre a mi habitación y ahí se encontraba sentada

Isabel-hola

Jhoshy- (enojada) no deberías estar descansando

Isabel- todo está bien la magia a regresado un poco gracias a dos personas que me ayudan como tu

Jhoshy- ya veo

Isabel- pero aun no puedo usar magia

Jhoshy-este

Isabel-¿Qué sucede?

Jhoshy- Bueno mañana quede con una persona para conocerlo se que tengo que buscar

Isabel- no hay problema, pero ahora hay un árbol que poner

Jhoshy- si

Bajamos a la sala donde decoramos un lindo árbol de navidad, esta vez todo es diferente gracias a que Isabel me ayudo por eso también quiero ayudarla y encontrar a esa persona para que más personas disfruten de la navidad y se cumpla su deseo. A la mañana siguiente al salir del instituto me fui a toda velocidad a mi casa para cambiarme e irme al centro comercial donde me encontraría con Armin en la tienda de videojuegos

Jhoshy- ¿Isabel? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Isabel- nada

Jhoshy- no te creo

Isabel- buen te ayudaba a encontrar a la persona con la estrella de navidad

Jhoshy- lo siento yo debo de hacerlo cancelare a

Isabel- no te preocupes también es mi trabajo además esa persona es importante aunque no la conozcas

Jhoshy- si

Isabel- bien no te preocupes y te dejo

Isabel

Creo que ahora soy mejor actuando ya que lo que le dije a Jhoshy no es verdad pero también lo es, en realidad esto tiene un objetivo el cual debo de comprobar por mí misma y para comprobarlo tengo que mirar a esa persona con la que se reunirá

Algodón- ¿Por qué debemos espiar?

Isabel- vamos algodón solo quiero mirar

Algodón-pero esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestra misión

Isabel- mira ya llego

Algodón-¿Quién es?

Jhoshy

Es raro desde que Isabel se fue ciento que me observan pero debe ser solo mi imaginación o mis nervios por conocer a Armin. Después de unos minutos un chico se me acerco tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y cabello negro

Armin- hola disculpa tu eres Jhoshy

Jhoshy- ¿Armin?

Armin

Me emociona saber que conoceré a Jhoshy la única que conozco que hace una buena partida que le gana a todos mis compañeros del club que estoy unido lástima que no acepten chicas de seguro si la aceptaran les ganaría a todos a excepción de mi claro ya que daría mi mejor esfuerzo. Llegue a los videojuegos para buscarla, busque una chica de cabello castaño y puntas rosas la única chica que había me acerque a ella y al verla bien tenía unos lindos ojos celestes que podrían brillar como si tuvieran una estrella en ellos

Jhoshy

No puedo creerlo cuando mire a Armin era mejor de lo que imaginaba que creo me atraía que no pude evitar mirarlo directamente a sus ojos azules dándome cuenta de que tenía la estrella de navidad, lo que quiere decir que encontré esa persona

Algodón- el tiene la estrella de navidad

Isabel- lo se

Algodón- ¿Qué te preocupa?

Isabel- algodón crees que podamos regresar al polo norte

Algodón- ¿Por qué? no creo que podamos

Isabel- bien pero creo que mejor espero para concluir esta teoría

Algodón-¿Qué teoría?

Isabel- creo que estamos relacionados de alguna forma pero no estoy segura lo mejor será esperar, vámonos Jhoshy se arreglará con lo demás

Jhoshy-¿Armin?

Armin- si soy Armin entonces tú eres Jhoshy

Jhoshy- si

Armin- estoy feliz de conocerte al fin vamos a la cafetería

Jhoshy

Fuimos a la cafetería y comenzamos a conocernos, diciendo todo sobre nosotros y también hablamos de videojuegos, después de 4 horas terminamos y me fui, cuando llegue a mi casa Isabel estaba ahí pero no sé qué decirle ya que encontré a la persona con la estrella pero no le dije nada de nada

Isabel- no te preocupes además primero tienes que conocerlo y saber si le gusta la navidad

Jhoshy- ¿y si no le gusta?

Isabel- fácil tienes que ayudarlo a que vuelva a creer

Jhoshy- ¿y si cree?

Isabel- en ese caso tendrás que ayudarlo en algún problema que tenga en navidad

Jhoshy- ejemplo

Isabel- como yo con tus padres

Jhoshy- (feliz) eso quiere decir que tengo que verme más con el

Isabel- básicamente si, bien me voy a casa (sonrisa) que duermas bien

Isabel

Regrese a casa con Algodón me sentía un poco cansada por el largo día pero no era nada de importancia así que me fui a dormir

SUEÑO

-¿te gusta la navidad?

-si siempre estoy con mis padres

Mire a mi alrededor y ahí se encontraban ellos todos aquellos amigos que hice la primera vez que baje pero porque no puedo distinguir sus rostros cada vez los veo menos ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir este sueño? Porque siento que los volveré a ver

Desperté la mañana siguiente directamente a la mini biblioteca de mi padre para investigar algo que creo tiene algo que ver con esto pero aún no sé qué busco

MIENTRAS TANTO

Jhoshy

Aún estoy en la escuela pero no me importa ya que veré a Armin nuevamente pero no debo de olvidar cual es mi misión conoceré a Armin y lo convenceré para que acepte ayudarme pero mientras eso sucede tengo planeado algo para cuando salga de vacaciones que de seguro no le molestara a Isabel ayudarme y tampoco a Armin

EN LA TARDE DESPUES DE CLASES

Jhoshy- así que tu club no cree que exista una chica con gusto por los videojuegos

Armin- (molesto) no puedo creerlo

Jhoshy- (ríe) no te molestes por eso, hablando de otra cosa ¿Cómo es tu familia?

Armin-tengo un hermano gemelo que es adicto a las compras y aunque nos parecemos tenemos gustos diferentes pero aun lo quiero, mi madre trabaja como diseñadora y mi padre es diseñador gráfico de juegos

Jhoshy- impresionante

Armin- ¿los tuyos?

Jhoshy- mi padre tiene una empresa de artistas

Armin- eso es asombroso ¿y tu madre?

Jhoshy-ama de casa pero debes en cuando ayuda a mi padre

Armin- ¿son muy unidos?

Jhoshy- (sonrisa) antes no lo éramos pero ocurrió un milagro y ahora parece que comenzamos de nuevo

Armin- hablando de artistas ¿conoces a algún famoso?

Jhoshy- no de hecho mis padres nunca me dejaron inmiscuirme con sus trabajos, pero ahora que cambiaron puede que me dejen

Armin- puede ser mi padre en ocasiones me enseña sobre videojuegos

Jhoshy: por cierto Armin ¿Qué te gustaría para navidad? (me gustaría regalarle algo aunque apenas nos conocemos en persona quiero darle algo lindo)

Armin: que linda yo también te iba a preguntar lo mismo a ti quiere darte algo especial por navidad si quieres (esta ultimo lo dice algo ruborizado)

Jhoshy: gracias… (También ruborizada) pero no tienes que darme nada

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

Jhoshy

He conocido lo suficiente pero no tanto como para saber si tiene algún problema o si le gusta la navidad pero faltan 3 semanas y además hoy conoceré a su familia lo que es un avance además poder investigar que regalo darle

Isabel- ¿Cómo vas con Armin?

Jhoshy- hoy conoceré a su familia

Isabel- sabes conocí a un chico y también me presentara a su familia

DIAS ANTES

Algodón- has investigado mucho ¿Por qué?

Isabel- no puedo decirlo aun pero confía en mí

Algodón- si tú lo dices (se da cuenta que no está) donde te metiste (la mira en una tienda)

Isabel- algodón mira que ropa tan linda (entra a la tienda)

Isabel

No soy de las chicas obsesionadas con la ropa pero cuando veo una realmente linda no puedo resistirme, así que entre a la tienda y comencé a buscar en ella pero en lugar de ropa Salí con un nuevo amigo de nombre Alexy cada vez siento que lo que sospecho y tanto investigo puede estar en lo correcto

MOMENTO ACTUAL

Jhoshy- bien me voy

Isabel- espera te acompaño además también tengo que ir contigo

Jhoshy- no tenías que ir con un amigo

Isabel- al llegar lo entenderás

Jhoshy

Aun no entendía a que se refería Isabel con lo de ir conmigo pero no importa ya que pasamos un rato divertido las dos mientras llegábamos a casa de Armin, cuando llegamos me sorprendí mucho del hermano de Armin y más aún sabe que de el se refería Isabel

Armin- así que son amigas que sorpresa

Alexy- no me lo hubiera imaginado

Isabel- yo tampoco (de echo si ya que vi a Armin aquel día)

Jhoshy-que coincidencia (nos sentamos en la sala un rato) no he visto a sus padres

Armin-ellos están trabajando ahora

Alexy-llegan en la noche

Jhoshy- ya veo pero ya mero tienen sus vacaciones

Alexy- si ya que será navidad y la pasaremos juntos

Isabel- ¿les gusta la navidad?

Armin- nos encanta siempre la pasamos en familia

Jhoshy- (ese es un excelente dato)(sonrisa)

Armin- ¿quieren jugar?

Jhoshy- (emocionada) si

Alexy- yo prefiero otra cosa

Isabel- bien en ese caso Alexy vamos al patio

SIGUIENTE SEMANA FALTAN DOS PARA NAVIDAD

Jhoshy- al parecer no será difícil hacer que Armin acepte, además no tendremos que hacer nada ya que no tienen ningún problema

Isabel- estas totalmente equivocada ellos tienen un problema Alexy

Jhoshy-¿alexy?

Isabel- recuerdas lo que nos dijo sobre sus preferencias

Jhoshy-si

Isabel- se los contara a sus padres en caso de que no lo acepten como es debemos de ayudarle porque el también tiene la estrella de navidad

Jhoshy- (impresionada) ¿Qué?

Algodón- si no te hubieras distraído lo hubieras notado

Jhoshy- lo siento

Isabel- además le tienes que decir a Armin sobre la navidad y convencerlo de aceptar para que nos ayude tanto al problema como en Alexy

Jhoshy- bien le diré hoy cuando lo vea

Jhoshy

Pasaron las horas y llego el momento de ir con Armin, hoy me enseñara su club y me presentara a sus compañeros para probarles que existo y que puedo ganarles fácilmente y así paso forme equipo con alexy y ganamos al igual les gane individualmente quedándose todos impresionados a excepción de Armin después regresamos a mi casa donde lo invite a pasar y lo lleve a mi cuarto para hablarle sobre ayudar a Isabel y a mí para que la navidad no desaparezca

Jhoshy- Armin tengo que hablar contigo

Armin- dime

Jhoshy- ¿crees en la navidad?

Armin- claro

Jhoshy- (suspira) bien sabes es difícil de creer pero la navidad puede desaparecer si no le ayudamos a la hija de papa Noel a cumplir la misión de que las personas crean nuevamente en la navidad si no lo logramos la navidad desaparecerá y tú eres uno de los elegidos para esta misión porque tienes la estrella de navidad en tus ojos

Armin- esto es el resumen de un videojuego nuevo

Jhoshy- Armin hablo enserio

Armin- es difícil de creer por eso pienso que la broma acabo

Jhoshy- (se acerca) mira mis ojos

Armin

Jhoshy se acercó a mi rostro a una distancia demasiado cerca que logra que me sonroje ya que Jhoshy me gusta mucho pero no he encontrado la oportunidad de decírselo, aunque ella quiera no puedo evitar no mirarla por la vergüenza que pensé en apartarla pero no pude y la mire a los ojos y tal como dijo mire en esos ojos celestes una estrella

Jhoshy

No había opción tenía que acercarme a Armin para que mirara mis ojos y gracias estaba a una distancia que solo mirara mis ojos o eso espero o hubiera visto lo sonrojada que estaba que incluso quería besarlo pero no me atreví hacerlos porque a mí me gusta pero la pregunta es ¿el a mí?

Jhoshy- (sonrojada aun) ahora me crees

Armin- si vi una estrella en tus ojos

Jhoshy- tú también la posees

EN EL CLOSED

Algodón- no deberíamos espiarlos

Isabel- no es nuestra culpa ella entro con Armin

Algodón- pero parece que aceptara

EN EL CUARTO

Jhoshy- aceptas ayudarme

Armin- si

Jhoshy

Estaba feliz ahora solo falta Alexy que quiero contárselo a Isabel pero no fue necesario porque al parecer se encontraba en el closed con Algodón espiando lo que significa miro lo que paso con Armin mas avergonzada no podría estar pero ya no se puede hacer nada, le dijimos toda la verdad a Armin y planeamos lo de Alexy además de decirles mi idea

Isabel- gran idea Jhoshy cantar en el parque

Armin- odio los espacios abiertos pero por ti are todo lo posible

Algodón- esto feliz pero la magia todavía no llega y Armin acepto

Isabel- eso se debe a que Alexy todavía no acepta al ser gemelos ambos tienes que aceptar

Algodón- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Isabel- investigaciones

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Isabel- gracias por ayudar Alexy

Alexy- no hay problema plantemos el espíritu navideño en las personas cantando

Jhoshy- lo aremos además ensañamos bastante

Algodón- pero uno de ustedes no fue una voz celestial

Armin- sé que no canto bien

Alexy- vamos Armin yo tampoco canto bien

jhoshy- además no se preocupen si practican lo aran bien algún día

jhoshy

llegamos al gran árbol y comencé a cantar junto con Isabel mientras Armin, Alexy y Algodón traían publicidad al final del día según Isabel la magia aumento y me dijo que tengo el don de transmitir un mensaje por mis cantos lo que me puso muy feliz pero ahora sigue que Alexy le diga a sus padres sobre su secreto y además yo también tengo que hablar con mi padre sobre mi futuro

UNA SEMANA DESPUES FALTANDO UNA SEMANA PARA NAVIDAD

Jhoshy

Estoy feliz les conté a mis padres sobre mi sueño de cantar al principio se negaron pero después gracias a Isabel que los obligo a venir para escucharme cantar cambiaron de opinión ahora solo falta Alexy que ha sido muy difícil convencer para que le diga a sus padres sobre su secreto

AFUERA DE CASA DE ARMIN CON AYUDA DE LA MAGIA DE ISABEL PARA ESCUCHAR MEJOR

Jhoshy- está bien espiar

Armin- no espiamos solo nos aseguramos de que mi hermano cumpla su objetivo

Jhoshy- no es lo mismo

Algodón- básicamente si

Armin- ¿Qué haces aquí Algodón?

Algodón- cuido de Isabel

Isabel- mentiroso lo que pasa es que Algodón es muy curioso y más cuando se trata de amigos

Algodón- (sonrojado) eso es

Isabel- (lo abraza) que tierno eres algodón

Armin- silencio escuchen

DENTRO DE CASA DE ARMIN

Alexy- padres tengo que decirles algo

Padre- te escuchamos hijo debe de ser muy importante

Madre-vamos hijo dinos puedes tenernos confianza

Alexy- bien (vamos tu puedes) saben es algo delicado

Madre- me estas preocupando Alexy

Alexy- perdón no es fácil de decir pero verán saben ¿Por qué no tengo novia?

Madre- no y no lo entiendo eres un chico encantador

Alexy- eso es porque no me gusta ninguna

Padre- pero algún día encontraras a la correcta

Alexy- no hablo de eso

Padre- no te entiendo ¿Qué quieres decirnos?

Alexy- que a mí (dilo) me gustan los hombres

Ambos- (no dicen nada)

Padre- (furioso) bromeas verdad

Alexy- no

Padre- (furioso) como esta esto Alexy esto no es normal

Madre- espe

Padre- tú no eres mi hijo y jamás lo serás fuera de mi casa y no regreses

Alexy

Salí corriendo de mi casa creo que lo mejor hubiera sido no haber dicho o mínimo no decirlo en estas fechas que son tan importantes para la familia

FUERA DE LA CASA DE ALEXY

Jhoshy

Miramos todo lo que ocurrió y no sabíamos que hacer, Armin fue el primero en reaccionar y entrar a su casa para pelear con su padre

Padre- ¿tu sabias de esto Armin?

Armin- claro que sabía soy su hermano y no es gusto lo que le dijiste es normal que

Padre- en que mundo es normal

Jhoshy- claro que es normal

Padre- no se meta señorita esto no le interesa

Jhoshy- claro que me interesa Alexy es mi amigo

Padre- (Grita) fuera de mi casa

Armin- no le hables así

Isabel- chicos lo mejor ahora es buscar a Alexy, Algodón acompáñalos yo me quedare

Algodón- no te esfuerces demasiado

Jhoshy

Todos salimos en busca de Alexy a excepción de Isabel que se quedó hablando con los padres de los gemelos mientras nosotros no tuvimos existo en su busca

Padre- te agradecería que te fueras de aquí

Isabel- no

Padre- no tienes nada que ver en esto

Isabel- claro que si Alexy es mi amigo y aunque tenga una misión me olvidare de ella solo para ayudarlo

Padre- (enojado) ¿crees que es normal?

Isabel- claro que es normal pero ustedes no lo quieren ver de esa forma su hijo es un chico maravilloso y no tiene nada que ver que prefiera os músculos, (mira a la madre) ¿usted qué piensa?

Madre- creo que ya sospechaba algo pero no quería darme cuenta

Isabel- ¿quiere Alexy?

Madre-claro pero

Padre- (grita) fuera de mi casa

Isabel

Al parecer no tuve mucha suerte con los padres de Alexy y los demás tampoco en su búsqueda. Ya han pasado dos días y no aparece pero no nos daremos por vencidos. Volví a casa de Alexy y volví hablar nuevamente con los padres de Alexy que me gritaron en realidad solo su padre pero no me fui de su casa

Isabel- sabe que Alexy está desaparecido

Madre- mi hijo

Padre- ¿a quién le importa?

Isabel- a ustedes solo recuerden todo lo que vivieron con el

Utilice mi magia para hacerles recordar todo lo que vivieron desde que sus hijos nacieron para que recordaran nuevamente ese amor familiar y como esperaba sirvió ahora solo faltaba encontrar a Alexy

Jhoshy-¿Qué aremos?

Isabel- déjamelo a mí

Salí a toda velocidad a ese lugar que no sé como pero sé que el estará y como si el destino lo quería ahí estaba

Isabel- Alexy

Alexy- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Isabel- la magia de la navidad

Hable con Alexy un largo rato al principio no me lo creía pero al final lo convencí de regresar con su familia y hablar al día siguiente todo fue normal

DIA DE NAVIDAD

Jhoshy

Hoy es navidad y la pasare con mis padres nuevamente aunque sé que el tiempo regreso esto es emocionante pero también iré con los gemelos un rato. Llegue a casa de Isabel encontrándome con Algodón que me dijo que no le hemos dicho nada Alexy sobre este problema y que Isabel estaba debilitada así que llame a Armin para que le explicara a su hermano todo mientras yo llegaba junto con Isabel

Alexy- Isabel ¿te encuentras bien?

Isabel- algo

Armin- hermano ¿aceptaras?

Alexy- claro que lo are mi amiga me necesita además sin ella mis padres jamás me hubieran aceptado

Isabel

Mi magia regreso inmediatamente pero todavía no terminaba el día por lo que nos divertimos un rato y cuando llegaron las 12 de la noche me despedí de mis amigos regresando el tiempo y viajando al siguiente lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haiga gustado muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews<strong>

**_LunaHermosa_**

**_Black Ross_**

**_sailorblackrose_**

_**GRACIAS POR LEER**_


End file.
